


Y/N x Catnoir

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N just moved to paris from Sydney with your Mum. And remember Paris is the City of Love...Will your love last or will it just turn into heat brake?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Paris

"you know, If Paris doesn't work out for Y/N, Your siblings and I will be waiting for you." My dad said gently to me as he hugged me at the airport.I could not believe it. I was leaving Sydney for Paris with my mum. I could hardly wait. Despite what this looks like, my parents are not getting divorced. My mum got a once in a lifetime opportunity to work in Paris but my father could not leave his job as CEO of education to join my mum and well my 7 other older siblings couldn't leave their work either. Even if had stayed in Australia there wouldn't anyone to look after me. Not that I need anyone to look after me. I'm sixteen and perfectly capable of looking after myself but who wouldn't choose to go to Paris. Sweetie, it's time to go.After that, it was all a blur,security check, getting on the plane, watching Wonder, getting of the plane,the taxi to our house. It was already 8pm. my mum was almost about to burst . "Okay Y/N" mum said as she tried to calm herself down "the plan is that you can unpack then practice you ballet foran hour and if feel up to it, then you can explore the house then its bedtime." My mum loves plans , that's why she is an interior designer but she always says that if she wasn't an interior designer than she would be a famous ballerina and now she thinks it's my dream and makes me do ballet lesson.It's Not that bad though, I've been doing for 12 years now so i'm sort of use to it.I would never tell my mum that I didn't like because she's spent so much money on it and she spent so much time trying to get out of work to watch my recitals and shows. But it's not only that but the fact that it would break her heart that I want to be a singer instead. I'm not one to brag but I'm pretty good at singing and can learn almost any instrument I can pick up so far I can play guitar, flute , harp, drums, violin, bass, double bass and piano just name a few.Mum interrupts my thoughts "your rooms up stairs and you can't miss your ballet studio. I drag my suitcase up the stair and almost died when I saw my"room" it was pretty much an apartment but without a kitchen. it was a massive upgrade from my small room at home. Nonot home. I corrected myself. this is my home now. I had a massive queen size bed with 2 elegant doors to close of my bedroom from my living room. I Loved saying my living room. complete a couch and a massive flat screen TV. Went towards my ballet studio when I heard a loud thump on my balcony. MY BALCONY.this could never get old.suddenly I snapped back into reality. there was a tall, blonde, masculine man on my balcony. correction, had just fallen onto my balcony. That realisation almost made me scream.


	2. Catnoir

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. He was hard to see in the dark (we didn't have our electricity, It is meant to turn on tomorrow ) He turned around to look at me. He was young, maybe a bit older than me. It was hard to tell because half of his face was in a mask, the fact that the mask was black didn't help either but his bright emerald green eyes and bright blonde hair stood out. I could tell he was handsome. very handsome .

Adrien/Cat Noir

I almost jumped out of my skin, or fur when i heard her voice. If she was akumatized, hawk moth would have already gotten my ring right now . She started walking towards me slowly, but i couldn't see her in the darkness. So, they've finally moved in.I thought to myself. Shame. It has a really good view of Paris. It'll be really hard trying to avoid this place after 2 months of using it. "Don't worry, I won't scratch." i said in my most reassuring tone. That's when she stepped out into the light. My jaw almost dropped open. Pretty would be the understatement of the century. She had long (your coloured hair) in messy bun and bright, innocent (your colored eyes) around my age. " Cat Noir at your service millady." i said and added a little bow, as i do with all the ladies.

"Cat Noir?" she asked skeptically. " I thought you guys were fake, kinda like an advertisement for Paris. Kinda like Brian Dundee. " I laughed , trying to keep it cool.

"Nope, there is truly super heros in Paris and you were honored enough to talk to this." She giggled as she said

" honor, this? Puh-lease, you should be honored to meet me." Man, i was liking this girl even more every minute.

" You must be new to Paris. What's your name?"

"Y/N, i just moved here from Australia"she responded gently

"Y/n, such a beautiful name for a beautiful person." I insisted

"It's getting late and i'm starting school tomorrow,soo" She yawned

"Goodnight Millady, Sleepwell." I said unsure if she heard me because she had already closed the doors to her balcony. fingers crossed that she is going to the same school Adrien Agreste.


	3. School

I woke up this morning to the sound of my mum vacuuming. Unlikely for me both my parents are morning people and i am a night owl. Which makes getting up the morning very difficult for me especially when my parents do these kind of things. After a terrible attempt of trying to block my ears with the pillow and try to get to sleep i eventually gave up and started to get ready for school, i began with packing my bag and ended with changing into my school outfit 

I quickly ran down stairs of freshly baked croissants- store bought of course, my mum would rage quit if she tried doing it herself. "Bye mum" i yelled as i grabbed a croissant, my travel mug with chai latte in it and put my earphones in and pressed shuffle to my playlist first up was I know places( By T Swift) and i set of to school, as i walked to school, i had to make a conscious effort to not sing along with- my first day in paris and everyone would think i'm weird....okay maybe i am a bit. But what a disaster that would be. I started drifting off wondering how taylor made her songs. Does she make a tune then add words or does she make words then a tune? I suddenly bumped into somebody ."i'm sooo sorry!" i looked up from my phone. I bumped into a girl , a bit taller than me with bluey, black hair and blue eyes. 'no it's my fault i'm so clumsy!" 

"no it's mine! i was looking at my phone!"i replied in my most convincing voice. 

"okay, so we both did!" she giggled " sorry but i've got to get going! i left something behind so, i'll just see you around?" she was gone before i could reply. i walked the rest of the way to school trying to be more aware of my surroundings but i ended getting lost, a bad habit of mine and by the time i got to school, everyone was already in the classroom. So, not knowing which one was mine i walked along each one, hoping someone would realise that i was lost finally as i got to one of the last ones, a red haired teacher waved at me a gestured to come in. So i opened the door and took a step in, not going to the center, when i was younger , i was really shy but then one day my mum told me that stars weren't shy, of course she meant ballet but i took it for a singer but it works in both cases. Knock it out y/n i thought. if you want to be singer you need to face, like 100 times this on tour! My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher "go choose a seat y/n." she said gently "i've already formally introduced you to the class so you can choose a seat." thankful i didn't have to speak, i looked up at the class. i scanned the room quickly everyone seemed nice enough except 2 girls, one with blonde hair , the other with brown hair both looking at me as if was trash. i reminded myself to stay out of their way. I stopped at a familiar face, the girl i had bumped into this morning, was waving to me signaling to sit with her.

Marinette's Pov 

"why are you waving at her?" Alya asked. for somebody that was new last term , she wasn't being friendly to her. "doing what i did for you last term." I said making her feel bad."plus, i know her." Alya was stunned " but she's from australia, we were told she literally came last night!"i giggled "we literally bumped into each other this morning, when i ran back to get my phone. She seemed really nice." Alya sighed"great another clumsy friend and i barely survived with one. how am i going to live with 2?" I shushed her because the new girl was getting closer 

y/n pov

i took a seat at the end of the bench and pulled out my tablet. "i didn't catch your name last time we met, i was kinda on the run. My name is Marinette and this is Alya!" The girl on the end waved at me, so i assumed she's Alya. "my name is y/n" i whispered in reply."we better stop talking before we get caught though." i said also. Time flew and before i knew it, it was lunch.

Today i had caesar salad for lunch, which i'm sure i would have enjoyed if i wasn't bombarded with questions and introductions, I should have been listening to everybody's names but instead my mind drifted off, thinking about last night. What if he goes to school? what if his old? i snaped myself out of it. "Hey i'm adrien!" said a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. " dude, you don't need to introduce yourself! every girl knows who are." replied a boy, i'm pretty sure his name who either Nino or Nemo."should i know you?" i asked, genuinely unsure. everyone looked at me, shocked , even the mean girls charlotte and lily but i need to double check on those names, i knew i would regret not listening.


	4. Love triangle

Why was i supposed to know who this guy is? "You know Adrien the model?" Marinette asked searching for any signs of recognition. I shook my head. " I find models pointless, their famous for standing still. Singers and dances at least had to work hard to get we're they are." i looked up and everyone staring at me, opened mouth. I silently cursed myself for speaking without thinking. There goes any chance of me being friends with everybody. "Wow. for once, somebody actually agrees with me!" Now it was my turn to gawk. "what do you mean?"said a quiet voice of a blonde girl with a blonde pixie cut." i hate modeling." he replied simply. No one knew what to say "I didn't catch your name." he said as smooth as.. as smooth as..something smooth i guess. I didn't have time to think. "my name's is y/n" I barely said. "that's a lovely name." he replied. I blushed. I can't believe i started a love triangle! I came to Paris for a fresh start, instead, I found love. You think my heart would have learnt its lesson after last time... 

Love is not going to ruin me again


	5. Music

"Y/N get up! you're late!"My mum pretty much screamed at me. i turned over and grabbed my phone and turned it on. I almost died when i saw the time! i had 2 minutes to get to school. "mum why didn't you wake me up before?" i yelled down to her. " i've told you 6 times. and you replied every time!" she called back. I threw on my favourite coat and blue jeans with no time to put on my morning playlist. I ran down stairs stuffed my bag with everything i needed and ran out the door, grabbing a apple for breakfast. I signalled a taxi, although it's only a 5 minute walk to school, this way was quicker. It had now been weeks since i was new, and they definitely wouldn't accept the excuse of jet lag. as soon as the taxi stopped in front of the school i leaped out the car and ran into the classroom just as everyone else was getting in. I had made it. As i took my seat i noticed that both Marinette and Adrien were away. some people never change. "late? Again?" i asked Alya with a giggle. we often made jokes at Marinette and her tardiness. "yeah, you looked flustered Y/n? what happened?" she asked inquisitively. " i woke up late this morning." i replied taking out my water bottle. "you late? nu-ah. no way. you don't do late. What did you do with my Y/N." she laughed. "i know! it was strange." i replied. " Love does that to you." she said with a sly smile.I stepped on her foot. hard. "OW!" Alya cried. She was interrupted by nathaniel screaming about something. Everyone ran to the window pointing at ladybug and Cat Noir. They were fighting somebody who was Akumatized. You can't help but be inspired by them. Honestly though, i wouldn't want to be them. With the whole of Paris riding on your back, mine would brake. Suddenly Ladybug called upon Her lucky charm and it was all over. Ladybug and Cat Noir had won. By the time we had taken our seats and settled down. Marinette and Adrien came in a few seconds later. "You missed Ladybug and Cat Noir." i whispered to her. "nah, i saw them in the street, wasn't it awesome?" Marinette whispered back. "oh! yeah it was!" I whispered back to her. The rest of the day flew. I ran to the music room. Professor Damocles said that i could use the music room after school on Mondays so long as i didn't break anything and put everything back after i use it. The fencing class goes on at the same time and i,m not sure if they can hear me because if they can, that would be really, really embarrassing. I have 2 finished songs but 3 unfinished. I want to finish the song that's nearly done, Tears don't come Easy. But suddenly an amazing thought came to me . What if wrote words to the song Jagged Stone dedicated to Ladybug and Cat Noir? I sat down at the piano and grabbed my songwriting book and started writing words. I had been working on it for a solid 45 minutes when i finished. Behind me i heard the door open. I turned around to see Adrien at the door, a little sweaty and still in his fencing gear "hey. we heard your playing from down stairs, your voice is really good." he said, blushing. I turned read immediately "you heard me sing?" i asked "we only heard you singing, we couldn't really hear the words." i let out a massive sigh of release i looked towards my book, then at Adrien, a cheshire cat grin spreading across my face. "hey, Adrien. can you help me a bit?" i asked "sure!" he replied, no idea what he was getting himself into. "Just say the things in black pen and i'll say what is in the blue pen." and without another word i started singing. 

 

Blue pen:

I live a life that's full of fun,

It keeps me sharp and on the run.  
When evil comes, I find a way  
To use my force and save the day.

Uh-uh-oh  
Life's got me spinning 'round.  
Uh-uh-oh  
My feet are off the ground.  
Uh-uh-oh  
And when the sun goes down,  
You better hang around!

 

It's Ladybug! Jumping above!  
The power is on when things go wrong!  
It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!  
The magic is on, always so strong!

Black pen:  
They look at me and think I'm cool.  
I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule.  
My ring is charged with energy.  
My claws are out, just watch and see.

 

Blue pen: oh-oh-oho

h no, you'll never know.

(Uh-uh-oh)  
My force will only grow.  
(Uh-uh-oh)  
And when the moon is out,  
You better hang around!

 

It's Ladybug! Jumping above!  
The power is on when things go wrong!  
It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! ([Adrien:] It's Ladybug, Oh...)

The magic is on, always so strong!

It's Ladybug! Jumping above! (Oh...)  
The power is on when things go wrong!  
It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! (It's Ladybug...)  
The magic is on, always so strong!

It's Ladybug (It's Ladybug, jumping above!)  
(Ohhh!)

It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! (the lucky charm)  
The magic is on, always so strong! (always so strong)

It's Ladybug!

 

Miraculous! Simply the best!  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest! (Black pen: Miraculous Oh, Oh)  
The power of love, always so strong!   
Miraculous! Simply the best! (Oh...)  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest! (Miraculous...)  
The power of love, always so strong

 

"wow" adrien stated after the outro.


	6. Tears

I was dying on the inside. Y/N had made a song for ME. well technically not me but whatever. It was so hard trying to stay cool when somebody that you might like writes a song about you. "do you have anymore?" i asked her, maybe she had some secret love ballad made for me, highly unlikely though. "yeah, they're in the folder on the floor." i got up and pick it up and flick through it. there was one that caught my eye. it had a lot of violent crossing out and tears stained on it. i read the title: Tears don't come easy. "hey! what's this song about?" i ask. She turns around and looks at it. Her smile falls. "i don't like that song." she replied turning away. "Why?" i asked. "Back in Australia, i had a boyfriend, we were best friends even before remember. He swore to me that he loved me and that he would never do anything to hurt me." she said, her voice wavering. "He cheated on me. We had an argument, i broke up with him and i thought it would be over.But it was only the beginning. He started spreading rumors around the school about. and pretty soon, no-one wanted anything to do with me. So when my mum said she was moving to France, i decided to come to." She let out a sigh and sat down. I was stunned. "He's a jerk and incredibly stupid to let you go." i said as i sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "thank you." she whispered quietly. " can you sing this for me then?" i asked her,it was stupid, i know. "sure.." she replied ever so quietly. She went over a grabbed a guitar and strummed it gently. Tears usually don't so easy, but they do when i think you. I know you think that what you was doing was right. But answer me this. If it so good why am i feeling like this. Tears don't come so easily for me. They don't for me. so what's wrong with me? she stopped after that, tears falling down her face. "it's as beautiful. You're beautiful. Don't let anyone else to you otherwises." i whispered in her ear. I gave her a hug, and she started sobbing on my shoulder. I felt so sorry for her. I realised something. I loved her.


	7. Vist

UGH!! i can't believe i told adrien. i didn't even tell my parents or my siblings ! and to make matters worse, i cried!! i was scolded myself as i flopped onto my bed. i heard a knock coming from my balcony. i got up off my bed . Why was somebody knocking at my balcony. how did they get there for starters? i walked over to the french doors on my balcony and open "WOH! you nearly knocked me off." called a familiar voice. "Cat Noir!" i giggled " i haven't seen you in a while!" He raised one of his eyebrows at me "I came last night." he responded cheekily. i smiled at him " and that was what? a full 24 hours ago?" i teased him. " i was talking to a friend. he said you were pretty upset." he said with a shrug as he leaned against the balcony. i walked over the front of the balcony. "yeah, you know, old relationship problems." I said with a shrug, staring at the sunset. "Look, if he gives you any grief. I'll track him down." Cat Noir said with a wink. couldn't help but giggle, when you're down, cat noir is definitely the best person to be around.


	8. Chapter 8

i started into T/N eyes. They are the deepest i have seen of anybody's. It makes sense though. She been through alot more than she lets on. She moves a stray hair from in front of face to behind her ears, still smiling. Heck, if i wasn't Adrien, i wouldn't even know anything was wrong and that life had been good to her, although it hadn't really. I guess that's one of the reason i have these feelings for her. "y/n?" i asked her. she turned around to look at me. "what?" she asked, lifting up one of her eyebrows. Gosh, i love it when she does that! I LOVE YOU! i wanted to burst out "your hair looks really good tonight." I said instead, kicking myself. Why do i always chicken out?! "Umm, thanks? you actually reminded me that i need to wash it tonight." she said, tugging her braid. Great, not only did i chicken out, i weirded her out. "your hair looks as good as always." she smiled. i did my bad boy pose leaning on the wall with one hand and ran my hand through my hair. "yeah, it's one of the perks of being a superhero." i grinned. She just giggled quietly. Ugh!!! She giggles quietly when she doesn't like it but does it to be nice! I was gloating! I'm messing tonight up. " I guess i've got to go now. You know superhero stuff." i said to her, kissing her hand. " Are you coming tomorrow?" she asked. " do you even need to ask?" i flirtarted. i hate myself so much now. i don't flirt with Y/N, i want her to see me as a kind considerate person. " i'll let you know if something goes wrong." I called as i jumped onto her rooftop, not looking back.

 

 

"I really did this time." I groaned as i flopped onto the coach in my room. "haha, yeah. You chicken out again. You suck at love." Plagg laughed at me. 'If i had stayed any longer, i would have ruined everything." i tried to explain to plagg. "every sentence you said, since you chickened out she liked you less." Plagg continued. " Gee, thanks for the support and good advice Plagg, especially when i need it most." i started sarcastically. My room door open and Plagg flew and hid under the coach. "Adrien?' my father called.


End file.
